Fever
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Adam Lambert stops by to see the glee club..he takes interest in one of them, and someone else do not like it.. yeah i suck at summaries but read anyway please:
1. Chapter 1

**There's mistakes..sorry!**

**Don't own Glee or Adam Lambert (but wouldn't it be cool if you or I actually did:))**

Kurt and New Directions were sitting in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schue, who told them that he has a really big surprise for them today.

Kurt spent his time waiting, by planning a weekend of shopping with Mercedes and Quinn, when he heard his name being called.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!" he looked up and noticed that it was his ex-boyfriend Blaine. "What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked with a roll of his eyes, getting chuckles from the two girls with him.

"Um...would you like to go on a date with me, tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt groaned and looked Blaine in the eyes."Blaine," Kurt began. "I'm busy tomorrow. Plus, I wouldn't go on a date with you again. We're done, Blaine."

No matter how many times Kurt turns Blaine down, he always keeps coming back.

"Oh cone on, Kurt! I made a mistake. I said I was sorry. Why can't you forgive me and move past this?" Blaine asked exasperatedly.

"Blaine," Kurt began, getting angry." I kept telling you Sebastian only wanted to sleep with you. He only wanted sex! Come on, he is a male version of Santana." Kurt said getting snickers from the others and a 'Hey!' from Santana.

Kurt shot an apologetic look to Santana, she just shrugged and turned back to Brittany. Continuing their own conversation.

Kurt turned back towards his frowning ex. "Blaine." Kurt sighed. "It's better if we just stay friends. I don't think I could go through what you did to me again."

Blaine was about to reply, when Mr. Schue entered telling everyone to take their seats. Blaine sadly complied and took his seat.

"Okay!" Mr. Schue began, "I know you all are wondering what my surprise is," he said getting excited shouts from the group, "Someone well known in the music industry saw your performance of 'Born This Way'- no Kurt it's not Lady Gaga" Mr. Schue said cutting off Kurt. Kurt closed his mouth with a snap shooting glares at the others who snickered. "Anyways, he was blown away by it and is here to meet you guys!"

The group started shouting who they thought it was, while Mr. Schue made his way over to the door. He stopped and turned towards the group.

"I'd like to welcome," Mr. Schue said with a grin, " Adam Lambert!" he finished swinging the door open.

The choir room went dead silent. They just stared as Adam Lambert made his way in the room. "Hi, guys!" he said happily to a stunned room.

The room stayed silent. Everyone stared at Adam, then looked at each other, not really believing what they were seeing. Some even went as far as pinching themselves. When they realized it wasn't a dream, the room exploded with excited shouts.

The girls and Kurt was screaming the loudest. And the boys just stuck their fingers in their ears, trying to save their hearing as much as they could.

When the room quieted down. Adam continued. "As your teacher earlier said, I was blown away by all of you. I liked the idea of the shirts. It really sent a positive message." he said with a smile. "You all know my name, so why don't you introduce yourselves."

Adam made his way through the crowd. Most of the introductions were the same, stuttering and sputtering. He made it all the way to the end, when he stopped at the last person.

"Hey beautiful," he said to the blushing teen. "What's your name?" he asked and was met with snickers from the group and a growl from one in particular.

"I-it's K-k-Kurt!" came the squeaked response from the pale boy. Adam just smiled and took Kurt's hand.

"Enchante, Kurt." Adam said with a kiss to back of Kurt's hand. The group snickered more when their countertenor let out another squeak.

"Wow! You have very soft hands," Adam continued, rubbing the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. Adam got a 'Yeah I know right!' from Brittany but he kept rubbing Kurt's hand causing Kurt to blush even harder. A louder growl was heard but ignored.

"I loved your shirt, by the way. Very sexy." Adam added with a wink.

"Thanks!" Kurt replied, his voice going an octave higher. He sent glares at the others who laughed once again at him.

"So, Kurt are you busy tomorrow?" Adam asked, getting a head shake no. "We should hang out together, just the two of us." he continued.

"I'd like that. Very much." Kurt replied, and earning a wide smile from Adam.

"I'll give my number after class." Adam said getting a nod from Kurt. He let go Kurt's hand and made his way back to the front of the class.

"Wait! Kurt!" Blaine yelled from his seat. "You said you were busy when I asked you out! What the hell?" Blaine continued ignoring the glares the others sent him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Adam replied. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Adam added, sounding sad.

Kurt was giving Blaine his best death glare. "He is not my boyfriend." Kurt responded, still staring at Blaine.

"But Kurt-" Blaine started but soon got cut off. "But nothing!" Kurt said, finally taking his eyes off Blaine. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. Not since he decided he needed a one night stand with a tramp."

Adam stared at Blaine. "Wow! You're stupid, aren't you?" Adam said, earning chuckles from the rest.

Adam just shook his head, then turned towards the class again. "I'll be back tomorrow. And I'll perform for you guys. The group except Blaine, who sat face red with anger, cheered.

Adam took a piece of paper from his bag, scribbled something and handed it to Kurt. "My number." he said when Kurt looked confused. "Thanks." Kurt replied with a wide smile.

"You can call me anytime, Angel." Adam said with a wink, the girls aww'd at the pet name. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said to the crowd, but only had eyes for Kurt.

When he was gone, Kurt got bombarded with questions and squealing girls.

Santana noticed that Blaine was glaring at the door that Adam went through. She could hear him grinding his teeth in angered jealousy.

"So, who's jealous now, hobbit?" Santana asked with a smirk. Blaine just turned towards her, glared and flipped her off. That made the room explode with laughter.

**Review please! I have one more chapter for this, but it's up to you if I should post it or not. So...let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n1: Here's chapter 2! mistakes are there and I'm sorry!**

**Don't own glee, Adam Lambert or the song 'Fever' :(**

Kurt was sitting in his last class waiting for his teacher to start. The day went extremely slow for his liking. He wanted to get to Glee right now but he still had an hour to wait out.

Kurt was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mercedes had entered the room, or how before she sat down she went up to the teacher and whispered something to her.

The teacher looked at Kurt who was still daydreaming, smiled and nodded to Mercedes. Mercedes smiled and gave her teacher a thanks, and took her seat next to her friend. Who only now noticed her presence.

"Oh hi, 'Cedes!" Kurt excitedly greeted his friend. "How are you?"

Mercedes chuckled, "Well hello to you too. Aren't you a happy camper today. And why is that?" she asked with a sly expression. "Could it be that a rockstar would be performing in glee, or is it because a certain someone has a date with a rockstar?"

Kurt blushed when Mercedes finished talking sending him a wink, and a knowing look.

"Oh, hush now, 'Cedes." Kurt replied trying to surpass a smile but failing. "I'm happy that today is Friday. And it's not a date, it's just two people hanging out." Kurt continued, blush getting darker.

Mercedes, knowing that her friend was lying, snorted. "Kurt. We all know that you're excited for your date." Mercedes replied.

"It is not a date." Kurt answered quietly, when class started.

"Kurt. It's a date and you know it." Mercedes replied, sending Kurt a smirk, when she saw his cheeks turned even redder.

"Yeah, I know, I just that wish some people would leave me alone about it." Kurt said to his friend.

"Why what did Blaine do now?" she asked, getting mad at the ex-warbler.

flashback:

Kurt was putting things in his locker when he felt someone standing next to him. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"Kurt." Blaine greeted the countertenor.

"Blaine." Kurt answered his ex a little coldly knowing where this conversation is headed.

"I think you're making a terrible mistake, by going out with that guy." Blaine said.

"Why is it such a terrible mistake, Blaine?" Kurt asked getting mad.

"I just don't think he's your type." Blaine answered.

"Oh and what is my type, Blaine?" Kurt asked, slamming his locker shut. "Cheating assholes?"

Blaine winced at that. "Kurt-" Blaine was about to reply but couldn't when he got cut off by Kurt.

"Look Blaine," Kurt started, sounding irritated. "If going out with Adam is a mistake, it's my mistake to make. You can't tell me what I can or can not do." Kurt finished, walking away from Blaine.

End flashback:

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes said a little too loudly, getting looks from the class and the teacher. "Sorry." she mumbled.

The teacher gave her a warning an continued the lecture. When the teachers attention was focused on the board, Mercedes turned back towards Kurt.

"He just jealous, Kurt. He lost a hot, nice guy like yourself." Mercedes told her friend getting a wide smile.

"I know, I'm just fabulous." Kurt teased good heartedly. They both burst into silent laughter. "Seriously though. I'm excited for a the date." Kurt added, rolling his eyes when Mercedes grinned as he used the word date.

"And you'll give me all the juicy details." Mercedes told her friend more demanding then asking with a smile.

"Of course!" Kurt replied, as he faced forward, trying to pay attention but failing miserably as a grin took over his face.

Noticing that her friend was once again in Lambert land. She let the subject drop for now, but she too was excited for Kurt. He hasn't been this happy in a long time.

"Kurt." the teacher called him, breaking out of the trance he was in. "Would you please stay after class?"

Kurt nodded to the teacher and turned towards Mercedes who shrugged trying her hardest to show that she didn't know what was going on.

"I'll see you at glee." Mercedes replied getting her stuff together. "Remember it's in the auditorium." Mercedes added making her way out the class, sharing one last know smile to the teacher.

Mercedes made her way to the auditorium noticing that everybody including Adam was there. He looked up and saw her walking in.

"So, did it work?" Adam asked Mercedes hopefully, as she made her way towards the group.

"Yup! He'll be here in 10 minutes." she replied with a smile, as he let out a long breath.

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck asked confused.

"Well Mercedes here, helped me out by getting Kurt's teacher to hold him back a little while, so we can set up." Adam replied. "I'm going to serenade Kurt, and I need all of your help."

They all agreed, except for one of them as the girls as the girls aww'd.

"I don't think you should do that." Blaine answered coldly, ignoring the glares. "He doesn't like that kind of things."

Adam shot Blaine an irritated look. "Look here Frodo," Adam said getting Blaine's attention. The others snickering at the nickname. "You screwed up. You lost your turn." Adam added getting smirks from the others. "It's my turn now. And I know you're jealous. But if you don't want to be here...there's the door." he finished, pointing at the exit.

Blaine just looked around at the smirking teens, gave in irritated sigh. He grabbed his things not needing to be here and left. Ignoring the others laughter.

"Now that the distraction is gone," Adam started getting 'woops' from the crowd. "I need a drummer and two guitarist."

Finn, Puck, and Sam offered their help and took their places near the instruments.

"Now you guys know this song, right?" Adam asked everybody. They looked at the music sheets and smiled.

Adam hid on the side of the wall while everybody either took their places or their seats. Right in time Kurt burst through the doors, mumbling about 'teachers that should retire when they can't even see a paper right in front of their faces.'

Kurt stopped when he noticed everyone staring at them. Wondering why they were all looking at him with big smiles. He was about to ask when a familiar sing started to play.

_There he goes_  
><em>My baby walks so slow<em>  
><em>Sexual tic-tac-toe<em>  
><em>Yeah I know we both know<em>  
><em>It isn't time, no<em>  
><em>But could you be m-mine?<em>  
><em>We'll never get too far<em>  
><em>Just you, me and the bar<em>  
><em>Silly menage a trois, sometimes<em>  
><em>Would you be m-mine?<em>  
><em>Would you be m-mine?<em>  
><em>Would you be m-mine?<em>

Adam began causing Kurt to jump from the closeness. As he sang Kurt blushed, making his way to the seats. Adam following close behind him. He got even redder when Adam continued to sing to him.

_Oh baby, light's on_  
><em>But your mom's not home<em>  
><em>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey<em>  
><em>With this fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>My one and own<em>  
><em>I wanna get you alone<em>  
><em>Give you fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>There it goes<em>  
><em>You stole my soul and so<em>  
><em>'Cause, sweetheart<em>  
><em>No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me<em>  
><em>Or can find<em>  
><em>Time to be m-mine, mine<em>

As Adam sang that part he went back and remembered the first time he saw Kurt performing the song. He really did steal his heart and soul.

_Lets get inside your car_  
><em>Just you, me and the stars<em>  
><em>Kind of menage a trois, sometimes<em>  
><em>Would you be m-mine?<em>  
><em>Would you be m-mine?<em>  
><em>Would you be m-mine?<em>  
><em>Oh baby, light's on<em>  
><em>But your dad's not home<em>  
><em>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey<em>  
><em>With this fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>My one and own<em>  
><em>I wanna get you alone<em>  
><em>Give you fever, fever, yeah<em>

Adam looked in Kurt's eyes trying to send a message through saying he means every word. He really wanted Kurt to give him a chance and be his.

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>You burn me, burn me up<em>  
><em>Baby yea, yea<em>  
><em>baby you're mine<em>  
><em>Baby you're mine,<em>  
><em>mine,<em>  
><em>you're mine<em>

_Oh baby, light's on_  
><em>But your mom's not home<em>  
><em>I'm sick of laying down alone<em>  
><em>With this fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>My one and own<em>  
><em>I wanna get you alone<em>  
><em>I got this fever that I can't sweat out<em>  
><em>Oh baby light's on<em>  
><em>But your mom's not home<em>  
><em>I'm sick of laying down alone<em>  
><em>With this fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>My one and own<em>  
><em>I wanna get you alone<em>  
><em>Yeah give you fever, fever yeah<em>

_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_  
><em>Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever<em>  
><em>Give you fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>Give you fever, fever, yeah<em>

Adam finished with his arms wrapped around Kurt. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So, Kurt would you be mine?" Adam asked slightly out of breath.

"I'd be a fool if I said no." Kurt replied, getting cheers from the rest if the group.

Adam kissed Kurt's cheek again, when he got his answer. He was happy to how this trip turned out and he couldn't wait to get to know Kurt better on their date.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Adam asked Kurt, arms still around him.

"Of course," Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Adam even more tighter and kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay! Enough you two!" Santana started. "If you get anymore sweeter, we'd be getting cavities." Santana finished earning chuckles from the others.

Adam and Kurt both let go of each other and blushed. Not looking at the other ones faces.

"Aww look they're blushing." a grinning Quinn cooed the couple. "They're so adorable!" earning agreeing statements from the other girls, causing both Adam and Kurt to blush even harder.

"Now, I'm assuming glee is over," Kurt began, glaring at the others when they sent him knowing looks. "I need to go and get ready for tonight." As soon as Kurt said that he knew it was wrong to say, when he heard 'wanky!' from Santana and a 'get some Hummel!' from Puck. The others just grinned at Kurt.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kurt said grabbing Adam's hand, making his way out, ignoring the wolf-whistles he was getting.

Kurt left not knowing that the New Directions had their intentions set on spying in on the date. "So we're going tonight or..." Santana asked. Everybody just gave her a look that said 'duh'.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n:1 This story went better in my head...idk what happened. Mistakes are there, so sorry:(  
>Don't own glee or Adam Lambert:(<p>"Dad!" Burt heard his son calling from his room. "Yeah!" he shouted back. "Did you see my-oh never mind! Found it!" Burt let out a chuckle. This has been going on ever since Kurt came home from school, which was four hours ago.<p>

Burt was sitting on the couch, watching an episode of 'The Deadliest Catch', when he heard the doorbell ring. A thud came from up stairs followed by a 'oh, crap!'

"Son?" Burt called up to Kurt. "You okay, up there?"

Kurt rushed down the stairs, one shoe on and the other in his hand. "Dad." Kurt squeaked out. "I'm not ready, yet." proving his point by waving his shoe in the air. "Open the door and keep him company, please?"

"Okay, okay." Burt answered his nervous son. He got up and went to answer the door, but stopped when Kurt called him back.

"Don't embarrass me." Kurt said in a warning tone. "Where's the fun in that?" Burt asked with a fake pout. Kurt just shot his father a glare, promising there will be hell to pay. Burt just sighed.

"Fine. I won't do anything embarrassing." he promised. Kurt just gave his father another look, and ran up the stairs. Burt shook his head, a smile on his face and answered the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel" Adam started, nervously. "I'm Adam and I'm here to pick up Kurt."

"Come in. Kurt's almost ready." Burt replied, letting Adam in. "And call me Burt."

They shook hands,and made their way to the living room. And took their seats.

"So, Adam." Burt began, putting the tv on pause. "What are you're plans for tonight?" he asked, staring at Adam.

Adam gulped nervously, "Um...just dinner and a movie." Adam answered. Burt was gonna reply, when he heard another thud, and a muffled, 'shit' coming from Kurt's room. Burt looked at Adam, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Um...is he okay?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Burt assured Adam. "He's been like that since he came home." he saw Adam relax a little and continued. "You make him nervous."

Adam smiled. "He makes me nervous too." Adam admitted. "I've never been this nervous around anyone before."

Burt gave Adam a warm smile, and was about to reply, when Kurt came skidding into the room.

"Hi!" Kurt squeaked out, making the other two chuckle. "So, what are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked shooting his father a glare.

Burt put his hands up in surrender, with a smile. "I did not say anything to embarrass you." Kurt let out a breath.

"Yeah. I didn't say anything about you not missing an American Idol episode, with Adam on." Burt started, causing Kurt to blush and send another glare, that clearly said, if you continue, there will be revenge'.

"What? It's not like I said anything about you crying when he came in second." Burt continued, ignoring the threatening 'Dad' from his blushing son. Adam just chuckled.

"Kurt." Adam said, walking up to the glaring boy. "You look very beautiful tonight." he said, causing Kurt to drop the glares and blush even more.

"Thanks." Kurt replied, with a happy sigh. "You look hot." Kurt replied voicing his thoughts unchecked. Burt and Adam chuckled again, when Kurt blush got darker.

"Come on, let's go." Adam said with a smile, holding his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt grasped Adam's hand with a smile, as they made their way out the door. "See you later, dad." Kurt called back to his father. "Yeah! And curfews at midnight!" was the reply he got back.

They got into the car, it was silent for a minute, before Adam broke the silence. "So, you think I'm hot?" Adam asked with a grin, causing Kurt to giggle.

Once the conversation got started, it couldn't stop. They always had something to talk about on the way to the restaurant. Kurt could only think that this was way different then when he was with Blaine. And he liked it a lot.

They were in Breadsticks, to busy in their own world that they didn't notice the two tables full with spies.

(New Directions POV)

"Move over!" Santana snarled quietly, pushing Rachel away from her.

"And where do you want me to move? There's no more space left." Rachel replied, shoving Santana.

"Calm down, before you blow our covers." Mercedes whispered, glaring at the two. "Don't make me cut you."

"It's not my fault." Santana answered back. "How the hell did I end up sitting next to hobbit number one, anyway?"

Nobody answered her. Their attention on the two boys, a couple tables down. They were far enough not to be noticed, but close enough that they could still hear them.

"Did you really cry when I lost?" they heard Adam ask Kurt with a teasing tone, causing Kurt to blush.

"Yes, I did." Kurt quietly admitted. "You can ask all my friends, they know."

The tables of teens quietly snickered. They were all there when Adam lost on American Idol. Kurt broke down, and kept repeating 'Why?' and then answering himself with 'People are real idiots'.

They were all brought out of the thoughts when they heard Adam laugh. "It was sad but Kris was good too." they heard him tell Kurt.

"Yeah. I know." Kurt answered. "But I so wanted you to win." Adam gave Kurt a huge smile. "I did win. So much more." Adam said so quietly that the teens had trouble hearing.

Quinn was the only one who could hear what was clearly said, told everyone what Adam had said. The girls aww'd, and the boys smiled, at the double meaning of that. They looked back at the two boys and smiled when they saw Adam and Kurt holding hands, smiling at each other.

Everyone, except Tina, was so caught up in the scene in front of them that they didn't notice the five boys that entered.

"Shit." Tina said getting everyones attention. "Look who's here." Tina continued, pointing over Rachel's and Santana's heads, to the door.

"What the hell is Frodo doing here?" Puck asked, shooting a glare at the newcomers, who were making their way over to the tables.

"Guys." Blaine greeted the table. Ignoring the glares that were shot at him.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" Rachel quietly asked.

"What? Can't we come here to eat?" Blaine replied with a smile.

"Oh come on, Frodo. You're here to ruin Kurt's date." Santana stated with a glare.

"That's right." One of the boys behind Blaine answered. "Shut up, David." Blaine grounded out. "I am not here to do such a thing."

"Blaine you've been going on and on about, how Kurt's new boyfriend is an ass. And that Kurt shouldn't be with someone like that, right Jeff?" Another boy answered.

"Wes is right, Blaine." Jeff continued. "You've been complaining all day to me and Nick." Jeff said pointing to himself and to the other boy. "Just shut up!" Blaine told his friends with a glare.

Ignoring the glare, Wes stepped up to the table of New Directions. "So, where is Kurt and his date?" he asked. But was answered when they heard the familiar laugh.

They all turned around and stared at the table, where sat Kurt and his date. The four Dalton boys turned to their former lead singer with shocked looks.

"You didn't tell us that he was on a date with Adam Lambert." a extremely shocked Nick said. Blaine didn't answer, as he was too busy glaring at Adam. He watched as Adam said something causing Kurt to laugh again. He was about to make his way to their table when someone stopped him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" David asked, holding Blaine back. "You can not ruin this for Kurty." Blaine tried to shake David's hold on him, but couldn't break free.

"I'm not going to ruin it. I'm just going to go over there to say, hi." Blaine answered, breaking free of the hold. But was cut off by the three other boys.

"I don't think so, Blaine. What's your deal anyway? I thought that you were the one who broke up with Kurt?" Wes asked, confused.

"He told you that, did he?" Santana started. "Kurt's the one who dumped him, and do you know why?" Santana asked smugly, when Blaine shot her a glare.

The four other boys shook their heads no. "Well you see boys," Quinn started. "Your friend here," she said pointing to Blaine, "Decided to cheat on Kurt with your new singer."

"And how did that work out for you Blaine?" Puck asked, with a smirk.

"Blaine, what the hell? We told you Sebastian was bad news." David disappointedly said.

"I know, now! But it was a moment of weakness, and I've apologized over and over." Blaine exasperatedly said.

The four Dalton boys looked and one another, and each shook their heads. "Well, we are not going to ruin this for Kurt. You are an ass, Blaine. Kurt should never take you back." Wes stated. "Let's go guys."

The Warblers ignored Blaine and said their goodbyes to the New Directions, and made their way to the exit, leaving Blaine behind.

Blaine was going to say something when he was cut off by Brittany. "Aww look! They're kissing!" Brittany excitedly announced. They all turned and looked. Confirming that the two boys were in fact kissing. The girls aww'd again.

Blaine witnessed Kurt and Adam kissing and saw red. Santana noticed that Blaine was about to bolt to the table. "Oh hell no!" she said, sticking her foot out and tripped Blaine.

They all saw Blaine trip, trying to grab hold on to something. They saw him grab the table cloth on the table next to theirs, that was still covered in food, and brought it down with him, covering him in food.

(Change POV)

Kurt and Adam was in the middle of their kiss, when they heard someone shout and then a crash. They looked up and noticed eleven people with menus in front of their faces and a boy covered in food on the floor.

To Kurt's horror, he knew the curly head anywhere and he had pretty good idea who the other menu covered people were. Kurt turned to Adam, with a 'see! I told you' look.

" And that would be my friends." Kurt said with a sigh. Adam just let out a laugh, "Well they're very entertaining." he replied with a smile.

Kurt was going to reply when laughter cut him off. They both turned and faced the tables full of laughing teens. Kurt confirmed that it was his friends indeed.

Kurt and Adam looked on as Blaine stood up, sent a glare to New Directions, and ran out the door.

Kurt was glaring at his friends who were to busy to notice that their cover was blown. They continued to laugh.

After the laughter died down they all turned towards Kurt's table, and finally noticed that their friend was shooting them his best death glare possible. They looked around at one another, quickly got up and ran out the door.

"Bye dolphins!" Kurt heard Brittany shout. He just dropped his head to the table with a loud smack, and was muttering under his breath.

He was planning out the best revenge possible, when he felt a hand in his head. Stroking his hair. Usually, he'd put up a bitch fit, if anyone dared to touch his hair, but not now.

It was soothing, and it relaxed him a little. He gently picked up his head and looked at Adam, who was smiling at him.

"You okay?" Adam asked, grabbing Kurt's hand. "

No." Kurt replied. "That was so embarrassing." he finished, putting his head back down on the table, causing Adam to chuckle.

"No. It wasn't." Adam answered. Kurt lifted his head and shot him a disbelieving look. "Okay. Maybe a little." Kurt groaned, dropping his head back down. "But it's alright. I had fun." Adam finished lifting Kurt's head off the table.

Kurt smiled at Adam, grabbing his hand. "I had fun too!" They both smiled at each other. "Let's go, we're going to be late for the movie." Kurt finished pulling Adam up. Adam paid the bill and they made their way out.

"Wait!" Adam said, causing Kurt to stop walking. "Why did Brittany call us dolphins?" Kurt laughed. "Dolphins are just gay sharks." He recited. Adam just looked at Kurt confusedly, and shook his head, pulling Kurt along.

They made it to movies on time and decided to watch Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows pt. 2. They found out that they both had another thing in common. They were both Harry Potter geeks.

When the movie was finished, they made their way out of the theatre. "That was the best movie ever!" Kurt said excitedly.

"I agree, but I'm sad that it's over." Adam replied, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt blushed. When he was with Blaine, not once did they ever hold hands. And Kurt liked this. It's new to him.

"It's almost midnight." Adam sadly said. "I better get you home."

"Yeah." Kurt replied equally sad.

They made their way home. The drive back was sad, but they still had things to talk about. When they got back at Kurt's house, Adam walked Kurt to the door.

"I had really fun, tonight." Adam said, wrapping Kurt in a hug.

"Even when my crazy friends made an appearance?" Kurt asked, gripping Adam tighter.

"Definitely." Adam answered truthfully. "We need to do this again."

"I would love that." Kurt said enthusiastically. They both got quiet, looking each other in the eyes. Not wanting the bight to end.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you now?" Adam asked, leaning forward, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Kurt answered letting out a breath. "I'd like that."

That was the answer Adam was looking for. He leaned forward, and kissed Kurt. The kiss was soft and sweet. It was about to get heated when the porch lights started to flash, causing them to break apart.

"I better go in." Kurt reluctantly said.

"Yeah." Adam replied with a kiss. "I'll see you again, tomorrow."

"Oh that's right. I forgot we perform in front of you tomorrow." Kurt answered full of nerves.

Adam chuckled. "You're gonna do fine, there's no need to be nervous." Adam saw the curtain move from the inside, and smiled. "You better go in before your dad comes out here."

Adam kissed Kurt passionately again, and gave Kurt a little push towards the door, when Kurt made no move to leave.

"Good night, angel." Adam said, walking towards his car. "I'll see you tomorrow." Adam got into his car, with a smile and a wave goodbye. Kurt waited until he didn't see Adam's car lights anymore.

When Kurt got into the house, he closed the door and leaned up against it, thinking about his date. He smiled to himself, remembering everything. A cough nearby interrupted his memories.

"So, did you have a good time?" Burt asked his smiling son.

Kurt sighed dreamily. "Yes. I did." was Kurt's reply. Kurt gave Burt a kiss in the cheek and told him goodnight.

Burt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, as he watched his son make his way to his room happy. It's been along time since he's seen Kurt that happy.

a/n2: Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys. Sorry this is so late. I got caught up in my other stories. This was super rushed and done at 4 in the morning after 2 straight nights of no sleep. So if it's super crappy then you have my apologies. I know that it's bad beacuse I don't like how this turned out.**_

**_Dont own glee or the song..._**

The day of the performance in front of Adam arrived. Too quickly in Kurt's perspective. After he talked about his wonderful date the night before, and after a quite a lot of aww's from the girls, his so called friends promptly informed Kurt that he would be singing lead with them as back-up. Kurt tried to decline but the group was having none of it.

They all decided that since they'll be performing for Adam that they should do one of his songs, causing Kurt to get even more nervous.

They all got ready in their, what santana called it, their 'Sexy Boy Clothes,' which consisted mostly of leather. They all stood around backstage, applying last minute makeup or practising their dance steps, when Kurt spoke up.

"Of all the times that you could have given me the lead, it had to be now?" Kurt groaned, causing the others to snicker, which immediately got a glare in response.

"Oh come on, baby boy, you'll be fine." Mercedes reassured.

"You'll kill it Kurt, and you have us backing you up all the way." Tina said, patting Kurt on the back, giving him an encouraging smile, which Kurt returned.

5 minutes later came in and asked if they were all ready. They all responded with a chorus of 'yeah's'.

The rest of New Directions took their places on stage as Kurt stood behind the curtains, waiting for his queue. When the first beats to the music began and a one last self encouragement, the curtains opened and Kurt walked on stage and began to sing.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black color liner And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

Kurt strutted onstage, singing the lines perfectly. He could see Adam sitting in the front row, smiling, which eased the nerves.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you._

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis What they need in this world is some love There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

Kurt sang perfectly while, he and the rest of New Directions danced, hitting each step perfectly, surprisingly Finn hit every step also.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had_

Kurt was right in front of Adam as he sang the chorus straight to him.

_The flashing of the lights It might feel so good But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_  
><em>The fashion and the stage It might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight<em>

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete **(never could compete with you)**_  
><strong><em>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)<em>**  
><em>Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you<em>

The song came to an end as ND bowed down to the claps and cheers from Adam and .

"That was really amazing, you guys." Adam said.

"Yeah, you guys were really great." agreed.

New Directions said their thanks and went to get changed. Mr. Schue left to go to his office to write down some idea for Regionals, leaving Adam and Kurt alone.

Adam walked up and gave Kurt a quick kiss and a hug. "You were awesome."

"Really?" Kurt asked blushing. "I was so nervous."

"I couldn't tell." Adam replied smiling. "What really amazes me too, is that you came up with that in a day. Most artists' take a couple of days to learn choreography alone."

"Well we have a very good teacher in Mike."

"I agree." Adam answered. "You wanna go hangout?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, just let me go change first."

Kurt ran and went to get changed. When he left the bathroom, he ran into Blaine causing them both to fall down.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized standing up.

"It's okay." Blaine answered.

"Why didn't you perform with us?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not really in the mood to sing. Plus I haven't got much to sing about recently."

Kurt frowned but before he could comment, he heard someone call him. "Hey Kurt, you ready?"

Kurt turned to see Adam waiting down the hall. "Yeah." Kurt turned back to where Blaine was, but he wasn't there. Blaine already left and was half way down the hall.

Kurt went to Adam and gave him a smile. "Okay, let's go,"

Adam returned the smile and took Kurt's hand and led him out of the school.

A/N2: Sucks right? Next chapter should be better and longer cuz I'll be well rested:)

Anyway.. I have a question. Do you want this to stay a Adam/Kurt story or do you want to see Kurt and Blaine get back together? There's some who want Kurt to forgive Blaine, so It's all up to you. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fever:**  
><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**A/n: Wow. It's been so long since I last updated. I want to thank all that have reviewed and alerted for this story. Thanks for sticking by it. But this will be the last chapter/epilogue. I sadly don't have enough time for it and I didn't want to leave it as incomplete. So, here it is. The last of Fever.**

Kurt's high school life went by quickly. In a couple of hours he was going to graduate and leave for New York. He got into NYU for the fashion program and his parents couldn't be any more prouder.

Kurt had been dating Adam for two years coming up. The distance was hard for both of them. They missed each other terribly. But since Kurt would be moving to New York, they would be able to see each other more and that made Kurt extremely happy.

Kurt was in his room packing up everything that he would be taking with him. He was going through all of his old photos that ranged from the first year of New Directions to the last year in which Kurt and the others went to Chicago and kicked ass at Nationals. They managed to beat their rivals Vocal Adrenaline and that pleased all of them.

Kurt also went through all the pictures he had of him when he was at Dalton. Most of the pictures were of him and Blaine. Even though he was in a happy relationship with Adam, he still felt bad for Blaine.

Blaine had transferred back to Dalton after saying that he had nothing keeping him at McKinley. Kurt and Blaine managed to become friends again but it was never the same as it was before they started dating. They didn't talk like before.

Kurt kept in touch with some of the other Warblers. He found out that Blaine and Sebastian had started going out but they are an on-again, off-again relationship type of couple. They are currently off.

Kurt finished packing and looked around the room. He was going to miss his room and his family but he wasn't going to miss Lima. He was glad that he was leaving. Kurt let out a breath before picking up his suitcases.

He was going to pack up his car now because right after graduation, he had a flight to New York. He grabbed his flight tickets, keys and wallet and left. The New Directions decided to have a huge graduation party at Santana's house and all of the groups parents were there.

Kurt pulled up to Santana's house and couldn't help but smile when he saw his boyfriends car. Kurt got out of his car and made his way to the house. By the looks of it, he was the last one to get there.

Kurt entered the house and headed straight to the first person he saw and that was his dad, who was standing with Carole and Finn.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt greeted before giving his dad a hug.

"Hey buddy, where were you?" Burt replied, returning the hug.

"I had to finish packing," Kurt answered giving the rest of his family hugs. "Have you seen Adam?"

"Yes, sweetie, he's in the kitchen," Carole said with a smile.

Kurt looked at his family and finally noticed that they were all wearing matching grins. Finn had the most dopiest smile ever. "What's going on?"

"Nothing nothing," Carole answered. "Just go find Adam."

"Okay..."

Kurt went to the kitchen after returning the greeting of his friends as they greeted him when he passed them by. Kurt noticed that they all looked at him wearing grins. Deciding to ignore the looks, Kurt went to go find his boyfriend.

When Kurt reached the kitchen, it was empty. The back door was open and there was rose petals on the floor leading out back.

Kurt was confused as he picked up the small note that was on the counter. He noticed Adam's handwriting immediately.

Follow the petals, was all that the note said. So, Kurt did what the note instructed him to do and followed the rose petals.

The rose petal path lead to the outside garden where Adam was standing, looking sexy as ever with a big smile.

"Hey, what's with the petals?" Kurt asked as he hugged Adam.

"I just wanted it to be romantic when I asked you something very important," Adam replied.

"Oh. Which is?"

And to Kurt's surprise, Adam pulled out a small blue velvet box and kneeled down on one knee. "What are you doing?"

"Proposing."

Kurt was speechless. His mouth kept opening and closing but no words were coming out. All he could produce was, "huh?"

Adam chuckled. "We've been together for two years now and I've loved every single minute of it. I love you and I want us to be together forever. It would be my honor if you'd agree to be my husband. Will you marry me?"

Kurt stared at his boyfriend and didn't speak. He did manage to squeak unintelligible words though, causing Adam to chuckle again.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

Kurt finally got his ability to speak again because he launched himself at Adam repeatedly saying, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Adam pulled out the engagement ring and placed it on it's rightful place on Kurt's left hand. After Adam had placed the ring, he gathered Kurt in a hug and held him tightly.

"I love you," Kurt whispered in Adam's ear.

"I love you, too, Kurt," Adam replied.

"What about my dad?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry. I had his blessings and the New Directions blessings to ask you. They're alright with it."

Kurt smiled and gave Adam a kiss before placing his head on Adam's shoulder. "Should we tell them the good news?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. If they don't already know," Adam replied with a laugh.

Kurt and Adam shared another kiss before heading back into the house. The house was quiet. Adam and Kurt went back into the living room where everybody was stating at them anxiously.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

"So, anything you'd like to share with us?" Mercedes countered.

"Nope." Adam said, popping the 'P'.

"Oh, come on! Did he propose or not?" Santana asked as kindly as she could.

Adam and Kurt was quiet with blank faces that only lasted for about 10 seconds. When everyone saw the grins on the two boys faces everyone knew that Adam had asked and Kurt had said yes.

Kurt held up his left hand and when the girls saw the ring, they all ambushed him. Kurt gave all the girls hugs as they gushed about the ring and the wedding.

The party went on as the group of people all celebrated the New Directions graduation and the engagement of Kurt and Adam.

By the time that the party was over, the entire house of people got into their cars and headed towards the school.

Adam sat with Burt and Carole in the front row. Some people were shocked when they saw Adam there. They all wanted to meet him or get a chance to take pictures with him but they were stopped by his bodyguards.

The Graduation program started and person after person went up and got their diplomas. The New Directions group got it special when they requested to be called one after another instead of the usual alphabetical order.

Mike, Tina, Puck and Quinn were the first four that got theirs. Then Artie, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Finn. Then Mercedes and last was Kurt.

On the way to the stage, he stopped by his parents and quickly got hugs from all of them. He got his diploma from Ms. Philsbury and joined the rest of the graduates on the stage.

"I'd like to present to you McKinley High's graduating class of 2012!"

The whole auditorium was filled with cheering and claps as the students on stage threw their caps in the air.

Kurt broke free from the group and headed straight to his family. He hugged his dad and Carole before getting to Adam. Adam pulled Kurt into a huge hug and kissed him right on the lips in front of everyone.

******

Kurt said his tearful goodbyes to his family and friends. He promised to stay in touch with everyone and to keep them up on the wedding plans.

After, Kurt and Adam headed to the airport. Kurt had to check into his school in a couple of days and Adam had a concert. They both got on to the plane and headed off to New York.

*******Epilogue:*******

(4 years later)

Kurt graduated at the top of his class at NYU. He did so well that his dreams were about to come true. He got a job working at his favorite magazine, Vogue. And he couldn't be anymore excited. Adam and his family were also very proud of him.

He and Adam decided to wait until after Kurt graduated college to get married. Kurt always shocked whoever asked him who he was going to marry. No one believed him until the day that Adam had picked up Kurt from school after being away for 3 months when he went on tour.

It was the day of the wedding and Adam had flown every former New Directions members, Mr. Schue, Sue and Kurt's parents to New York.

The wedding hall was full. From family members to music artists to friends. Everyone was excited to finally see Kurt and Adam tie the knot.

Everyone knew that Adam and. Kurt would last. They loved each other with every inch of their souls. They all couldn't wait to see what happened in the next chapter of their lives.

A/n2: hate to end it there, but I have to. Again this was the last of the story. I hope I ended it okay and those of who are still reading this story liked it. If it's sooo cliche or boring, I'm sorry it's 3 in the morning.

Anyways...Good? Bad? Review please?


End file.
